The Glory of Luvdisc
The Glory of Luvdisc is the eighteenth episode of Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures. Summary Magby befriends a female Luvdisc after the latter saves her from falling off a cliff on Jet Black Mountain. But Mudbray and Shiny Magby think that Luvdisc is replacing them as friends. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Jet Black Mountain, which cuts to Magby walking to the top of the mountain. Excited, she jumps up in the air and unknowingly jumps off the cliff of the mountain. Then she falls and screams, but is caught by a female light blue Luvdisc, who uses the move Surf to take Magby back to Shadow Beach. Magby thanks Luvdisc and introduces herself. Luvdisc does the same, and the two Pokémon become friends. Magby then states in her confessional that had Luvdisc not saved her, Magby would be badly hurt. The next night, Magby and Luvdisc play a two-player version of laser tag. Mudbray appears and asks Magby if she can play, and Luvdisc rudely refuses. Magby tells Luvdisc to not be rude to Mudbray, and then explains that Mudbray can't play laser tag with her and Luvdisc because it's a two-player version. Mudbray understands, and leaves Magby and Luvdisc to continue playing two-player laser tag. The two continue playing, but Magby starts to think of how Mudbray would feel if she and Luvdisc spent more time together. Luvdisc tells Magby to "just keep playing", and she does. Later that night, Mudbray comes over to Shiny Magby's house after she notices Magby and Luvdisc talking and laughing about something. When Shiny Magby answers his door, Mudbray talks with him and explains that she thinks that Luvdisc has replaced her as a best friend. Shiny Magby disagrees and starts to explain why, until a knock at the door is heard. Shiny Magby answers it and learns that it's Magby, who wants to invite the two over to Luvdisc's house on Saturday night. Mudbray and Shiny Magby both respond that they can come. On Saturday night, Mudbray and Shiny Magby arrive at Luvdisc's house and knock on her door. They greet Luvdisc and introduce themselves, and Luvdisc invites them in. Then the two Pokémon overhear Magby and Luvdisc laughing and wonder what's going on, only to learn that they are playing PokéKart Cube on Multiplayer Mode. Mudbray asks to play with the two after they're done racing, and Magby agrees (but Luvdisc ignores Magby's response). After Magby wins first place in a race (and Luvdisc wins second place), she tries to find the Cube Gamepads for the two, but Luvdisc angrily snatches the Gamepads away from Magby, and reprimands her for refusing to let the two play with them. Magby disagrees with Luvdisc and says she thinks Mudbray and Shiny Magby should play at least one or two games with her and Luvdisc, to which Luvdisc reluctantly agrees and gives Magby back the Gamepads. Magby gives the Gamepads to Mudbray and Shiny Magby, and after they choose their characters and when another race starts, the four Pokémon are shown playing the game and having fun. Two nights later, Magby comes over to Luvdisc's house again. Luvdisc tells her that she is having a birthday party next week and invites Magby, calling her "her best friend forever". Magby says that her best friend is Mudbray, but Luvdisc is offended by this. Magby then tells Luvdisc that she can be her "fourth best pal", not long before asking her why she's continuing to be rude to Mudbray and Shiny Magby. Luvdisc explains to Magby that she thinks that Mudbray and Shiny Magby "are the two most annoying Pokémon she's ever met", and calls Shiny Magby's voice "freaking annoying". Magby tells Luvdisc that Shiny Magby's voice is not annoying and she has to accept people and Pokémon for who they are. Luvdisc, having a change of heart, agrees and promises to include Mudbray and Shiny Magby more often when Magby and Luvdisc hang out. A montage of pictures of Luvdisc being nice to Mudbray and Shiny Magby (e.g. Luvdisc helping Shiny Magby cook seafood and Luvdisc helping Mudbray with her Hidden Power move) plays, and then cuts to Magby, Mudbray, Shiny Magby and Luvdisc telling jokes and laughing with each other while eating sandwiches. Magby then states in her confessional that she is glad that Luvdisc agreed to change her ways and "be a better Pokémon to Mudbray and Shiny Magby". The episode then ends with the four Pokémon tickling each other after Luvdisc announces a tickle fight. Quotes (Magby's confessional) Magby: "You know, thanks to my new friend, Luvdisc, I'm safe and I'm on shore right now! But if she didn't catch me from falling off that cliff, I'd be hurt really badly. I don't want to go to the hospital!" (End confessional) ~ (Magby and Luvdisc are playing two-player laser tag.) Luvdisc: "Hey, Magby, girl, you're it! Now you have to catch me!" Magby: "Not if I get my--" ???: "Hey, Magby! And hey to you, too, Magby's new friend!" (Magby and Luvdisc look behind them to see Mudbray.) Magby: "Hi, Mudbray! This is my new friend, Luvdisc! She's really nice to me and we talk often!" Mudbray: "Hi, Luvdisc! Mind if I join in with you two for laser tag?" Luvdisc '(rudely): "Uh, ''no, you can't!" '''Magby: (angrily; to Luvdisc) "Hey, don't be rude to Mudbray! She's my best pal!" (to Mudbray) "Sorry about that, Mudbray. It would be super fun playing laser tag with you, but you unfortunately can't. We're playing a two-player version. Sorry!" Mudbray: "Hey, no worries! I understand!" (leaves) "Have fun with your two-player version of laser tag!" ~ (Magby's confessional) Magby: "I'm glad that Luvdisc agreed to be a better Pokémon to Mudbray and Shiny Magby and stop being rude to them, and she now accepts them for who they are, thanks to my advice!" (End confessional) (The scene now shows everyone putting their food down.) Luvdisc: "Tickle fight!" (Luvdisc begins to tickle Magby by using her Water Gun move under Magby's arms. Magby erupts in laughter and breathes fire, which causes Luvdisc to immediately move out of the way and start tickling her feet. Then Shiny Magby rushes to the two and tickles both Luvdisc and Magby, and Mudbray jumps on the three of them and the four tickle each other while laughing, which leads to the episode ending as the screen fades to the end credits.) Trivia * Magby, Mudbray, Shiny Magby and Luvdisc are friends since this episode (despite Luvdisc being rude to Mudbray and Shiny Magby at first), but Luvdisc becomes a minor character. * Luvdisc is not the same Luvdisc that became Yoshi's temporary girlfriend and appeared in the Super Mario Island episode, Can't Help Falling in Luvdisc. ** Luvdisc, in this episode, is a light-blue Luvdisc. Cultural References * The episode's title is a play of the name of the Benny Goodman song, "The Glory of Love". * The PokéKart series is a parody of the Mario Kart series. Goofs * When Magby asks Luvdisc why the latter is continuing to be rude to Mudbray and Shiny Magby, Magby's tongue is colored red instead of a light red. Category:SMI: ADA Episodes (Season 1)